Talk:Luke Triton
Do we know his age at all? - 94.7.184.109 :I know in the 4th game it's revealed that his home town is in fact Mist Halely, but since the third game it says he was born in London, (i.e. Any conversation with Madeleine) how do we solve the contradiction? - 149.68.243.64 :In Last Specter, if you read Layton's journal entry about Luke's notes, it says that he's ten years old. Also, in the picture of Luke, Arianna, and Tony when they are grown-up, it says that it is taken three years later, so it can be assumed that he is 13. LittleBrotherSocket 04:49, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Why are you commenting on a post from last year? We've fixed the problems with Luke's age. Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, Skulpedia talk) 08:48, March 16, 2012 (UTC) ::.......I don't really know... :) LittleBrotherSocket 19:47, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Mist Haley Could you maybe argue Mist Halely is a borough of London, or that in the English/ Anglo-versions of the game the name will be changed to a possible location within London? - Triton800 :I don't believe Mist Haley is London. It would've been very clear if they were the same. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 21:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : :Hey guys. Ummm. Have you ever ruled out the possibility that he could have been born in London. Then when he was about 2 or so moved to Mist Haley. I mean I know I don't live where I was born. Wattz 00:17, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Luke's Age Right, there's a bit of a puzzle with Luke's age. It's confirmed that he's 7 is Spectre's Call, and LaytonKyouju on YouTube (who owns Mask of Miracle) says that Eternal Diva is set a while afterwards, then Mask of Miracle is set a year after Spectre's Call. Then the first trilogy is three years from Spectre's Call after all that. And in the first trilogy, all the games are set within weeks of one another. Read your manuals if you don't believe me. Judging by that, I say that Luke's between 9 and 11. What do you think? 21:28, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Since I can't find any info in my "manual" concerning Luke's age or the timeline of the games, here's what I think: Last Specter: 7 Mask of Miracle: 8 PL 6: 9, possibly 10 Curious Village: 11 Diabolical Box: 12 Unwound Future: 13 Although, we know that Layton is 34 and Luke is 7''' in Last Specter, regardless of when their birthdays are. There's a 27 year difference between the two. If Layton is around '''37 years old in Unwound Future (because of the "10 years ago Claire..." references) that would, in fact, make Luke around the age of 10 in Unwound Future, and it would make the first trilogy set within weeks of each other. DetectiveLayton92 21:56, October 30, 2011 (UTC) *headdesk* Why do you put manual in quotations, you get them with each game. Exactly my point! I did say that the first three are within weeks of each other! And in the present time in ED, set between PB and LF, Luke says "I can't believe it's been three years since that case.", or something along those lines. 22:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) I put them in quotations because I couldn't find any info in them concerning the issue! Mine are different than yours, I guess. Which was right before the flashback, and would make Luke 7 in ED, as well as LS. DetectiveLayton92 22:48, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I've played the whole Last Specter game; in one of Layton's journals, after he reads Luke's notebook, says it is impressive for the work of a ten year old. So that's probably his official age in the first game, making him 12 or 13 in Curious Village. I personally thought he was 9 in the LS; he even mentions getting the typewriter for his ninth b-day. (Please sign your messages with the '~' symbol) Haven't you read through the above discussion? Detective and I have decided, until I can play Spectre's Call for myself, that he's 7 in SC, and 10-11 in the first trilogy. 08:00, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Reiton-KyojuReiton-kyoju 22:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) After we see that luke's bear was a present for his 7th birthday, while inspecting the typewriter, luke says that "My father gave me that for my ninth birthday." I remember seeing material for the Curious Village that said that he was 13 and I also saw that in Last Specter (or Spectre's Call) he is 10. the ads for Last Specter said that it was 3 years earlier. Actually Sophia, he is 10 in LS. I took it for granted that, seeing as how one of the bits of information was "That's a birthday card and a bear for Luke, for his 7th birthday," and I thought that was his age. Shame on me for reading fast, or not at all, because I didn't see/remember him saying his typewriter was given to him on his 9th birthday, but I see that's true. In Layton's journal, he also makes the comment that he "finds it hard to believe that Luke's journal was put together by a 10-year-old." Given this new information, now the age difference between Layton and Luke is 24 years, which would indeed make him 13 in Unwound Future. So, it appears we had it right the first time! DetectiveLayton92 22:46, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Yay!!! Somebody else figured out his age!!! I'm not alone!!!!!! LittleBrotherSocket 04:51, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Birth Luke states in The Lost Future, that he was born and raised in London.This certainly threatens some of the plot of The Specter's Call, where he also says "I'd love to go to London one day".Which one should we choose over?11:47, January 4,Toto Blue I wasn't signed in! 2012 (UTC) "This is what I've come up with!"Could he be referring to his three years in London? I think LS/SC overrides U/LF, since it was made more recently (Next games are more likely to follow Spectre's Call than Lost Future) but I can't say for sure. Reiton-kyoju 12:12, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Luke is 13 years old. Last Specter: 10, Curious Village: 11, Diabotical Box: 12, Unwound Future: 13. 04:25, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::You're wrong; 10 in Specte's Call, ''11 in ''Mask of Miracle, unknown age in Professor Layton 6, ''12/13 in ''Curious Village, ''which is the same throughout the whole trilogy, as it's set only weeks apart. Honestly, don't people read their game manuals any more? Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, ''Skulpedia talk) 08:39, March 12, 2012 (UTC) ::Game Manual? Who bothers to read those? They're far too long... :) ::I'm not certain, but I think I read somewhere that he is definitely 13 in Curious Village Reiton-kyoju 20:30, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I find that puzzling too... It's weird. Also, how is he 13?! He looks and sounds eight!! Amethyst111 (talk) 08:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) What mystery? Hey I just got done playing Professor layton and the Unwound Future and it says (in Luke's letter) that Luke has a strange mistory in his town. Do we know what mistory?? (Sophia, Please don't say anything if your going to just be mean thanks) :)Luketriton13 20:51, March 28, 2012 (UTC)7 :Don't wisecrack at me. And why do you keep asking pointless questions? If it's not on the wiki, we don't know. ''Sophia (Layton Wiki talk, ''Skulpedia talk, Wicked Wiki talk) 21:00, March 28, 2012 (UTC) :There's nothing yet known about it, but I'm hoping it'll eventually be the subject of a sequel trilogy. And Sophia, it is possible, in theory, that there was a massive oversight and we all had just forgotten to put it on the wiki. Reiton-kyoju 21:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I hope that they will make the a game with Lukes new town. Luketriton13 02:02, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I hope the third trilogy will be about Luke, as they said that Layton wouldn't be the protagonist anymore. Amethyst111 (talk) 08:42, September 29, 2012 (UTC) What's complicated about all of this is that it is assumed that he grows a year older every game. So, if he is ten in Last Spectar, then by the time he is in Unwound Future, he would be (counting the new movie being made) 17?! If he were 17, then he should be taller, and have a deeper voice :Nah, he grows a year each game in the prequel trilogy from ten to maybe 12, nearly 13 or just 13, and then the present trilogy all takes place within a year or so. Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk, Thief Wiki talk) 13:07, July 24, 2013 (UTC)